


Правда

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кошмар [2]
Category: Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Иногда знать правду о себе — больно.





	Правда

Ороро никогда не считала себя жадной до власти — она лишь хотела мира между людьми и мутантами, хотела счастья и спокойной жизни для своего народа. Ничего больше. Но оглядываясь на идеальный мир, созданный Вандой, она видела лишь упивавшуюся властью женщину. Вся потаенная грязь была вытащена наружу, украшена драгоценными камнями Кении и Ваканды и освещена таблоидами всего мира.

Ороро, правительница Кении, страны, населенной мутантами, страны, в которой люди — угнетаемый вид. Ороро, живущая в идеальном мире мутантов, ничем не отличалась от людей, борьбе с которыми она посвятила свою жизнь.

Шторм отвратительна та женщина. Но хуже всего то, что Ванда дала каждому своему другу именно то, чего они желали. Саммерсу и Фрост — семейную жизнь успешных людей, Логану — память, Паркеру — семью, работу и ребенка, а ей — власть. Хуже всего то, что сейчас рядом с ней нет Ксавьера, всегда знавшего, как успокоить ее разум и душу. Его нет и не будет — это тоже трагедия, едва ли не большая, чем правда о ее истинных желаниях.

Поэтому Ороро, как когда-то в детстве, прячется ото всех в подвалах, на чердаках и крышах высоток, пытаясь примириться с отвратительной правдой о себе.


End file.
